Fright Night
by rebeccag239
Summary: Will and Emma settle down to enjoy their first halloween together by joining together trick or treating.


I do not own glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait as I have been ill. Because it is Halloween I have decided to do a one shot Hope you all like it and happy Halloween everyone

Fright Night!

(Emma Pillsbury smiled as she looked in the bag of candy she had bought for the trick or treaters. This was her first time stopping in and giving out candy as the previous year she and Carl had gone out to watch Rocky Horror and the previous years she had stopped in, curled up on the sofa hoping nobody would ring her bell. However this year was different as she gave a faint smile as she heard the soft footsteps of Will entering the living area and humming what Emma thought was `Monster Mash` under his breath but Emma wasn't too sure about that)

"All finished" Will grinned as he sneaked his hand into the plastic cauldron Emma had placed on the table but Emma swatted his hand away giving Will a small look through her eyes as she placed the lid on top of the cauldron

"Will those are for the trick or treaters your candy is in the kitchen. Anyway I thought you were too old for candy or costumes…" she trailed off raising an eyebrow

"Em nobody can be too old for dressing up" Will remarked with a faint smile "But I'll try and stay away from the candy" he pouted and Emma gave a grin. She knew how much Will had a sweet tooth and Halloween was one of his favourite holidays.

"You should get into your costume before the trick or treaters come" she replied looking out of the apartment window which was slowly starting to go dark. Will grinned as he darted out of the living area towards their bedroom as Emma slightly smiled as she placed the lid on the plastic cauldron then followed Will to start getting ready in her costume.

"This isn't too scary is it.." Will looked worried as he painted his face white. He had decided to go as a vampire. Emma, who had decided to dress up as a devil, shook her head

"Will this is Lima. And I think you look rather handsome" she smiled leaning in and giving him a kiss. However they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing

"I'll go you haven't finished getting ready" Will interrupted slipping his black cloak around himself. He then walked down the hallway and opened the door to be greeted with three young girls one dressed as a cat and the other two dressed as witches

"Trick or treat!" the three girls smiled at Will

"I'll just be a minute" Will nodded as he dashed back into the apartment and picked up he plastic cauldron as he placed three chocolate bars into their plastic bags

"Thank you" the three girls replied as they walked off to the next apartment. Will smiled slightly as he closed the door behind him and was interrupted to see Emma standing in her devil costume and a bright smile on her face

"Who was that?" she replied

"Oh just the neighbours from down the hallway." Will remarked "I don't know when the glee kids will come I said they could but they might be going to a party"

DING DONG the bell went

"I'll go you went last time" Emma replied as she strode to the front door. Will watched from the hallway as she gave two young boys in wizard costumes some chocolate and then returned with the cauldron in hand

"I think we will be doing this all night" Emma commented as she placed the cauldron down on the table. Will nodded as he sank back down on the sofa, Emma joining him

"What are you thinking?" Emma replied as she looked up at Will

"Just how lucky I am to have you here" he said softly as he softly kissed her. As the kiss was starting to become a bit more heated the doorbell rang again and Will let out a frustrated groan. As much as he loved candy and Halloween he loved Emma more

"You can leave it for one trick or treater" Emma replied but Will shook his head breaking away from the kiss

"I'll won't be a minute" he whispered as Emma nodded. Will walked to the front door where he was surprised to see Rachel, Kurt and Finn there. Rachel and Kurt dressed up as the two witches from Wicked Rachel Elphaba and Kurt Galinda with a blonde wig to complete the outfit, and Finn as a football player

"Hey guys" Will grinned glad to see some of his glee clubbers

"Mr Schue nice vampire outfit" Rachel grinned "And I hope we weren't interrupting anything" she grinned as Kurt rolled his eyes

"We only came for candy nothing else" he replied "But I would like an extra piece. Blaine couldn't make it, he is setting up the party for us but he asked me if I could get him some candy

"Sure" Will nodded as he gave the three glee clubbers a piece of candy and added an extra piece for Blaine in Kurt`s bag.

"I don't know if any of the others will come. Tina mentioned something with Mike but I can't confirm or deny that" Rachel replied with a grin.

"I thought Mercedes was going trick or treating.." Finn said confused before Rachel gave Finn a look. Mercedes jumping ship to her mother's glee club was still pretty raw to them

"Anyway happy Halloween guys and enjoy the party" Will waved to Rachel, Finn and Kurt as they headed down the hallway

"And you with Miss P" Rachel shouted back as Will just shook his head. He looked down the hallway and he couldn't see anymore trick or treaters, well not yet anyway. He closed the door of his apartment and returned to Emma who was still sat on the sofa

"I thought I heard Rachel" Emma gave a soft smile and Will nodded sitting back down next to his girlfriend on the sofa.

"She, Kurt and Finn came. Said that she were the only ones who wanted to go trick or treating but I know Mercedes were coming but she didn't want to hurt my feelings" Will replied as Emma placed an hand around his shoulder feeling his pain.

"Chocolate" she smiled as Will grinned, picking out a piece of chocolate and nibbling at it.

"I think most of the children will have been by now" he looked at the clock which had been an hour since the first trick or treater had arrived "Still you never know" he murmured leaning his head against Emma`s shoulder as she snuggled up next to him and gave a smile. This was so much better than last year`s Halloween Will decided to himself.

Hope you enjoyed that and happy Halloween everyone. Hope you had fun and didn't eat too much candy. My next update should be up in the next few days as well as I seem to be back in the writing groove


End file.
